The Reinvention of Hermione
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: Hermione and Ron just aren't working out anymore, so she throws him out. What happens when someone writes her a note, telling her of their feelings for her? Rated M for future chapters. HG/SB. Mentions HP/GW.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: The characters that you recognize belong to the people that you know they belong to. The only thing I own is the storyline. I'm not making any money, and all that jazz. _

She walked through the house, checking the wards and the locks on the doors and windows, before making one last trip to check on the children, who were sleeping soundly in their toddler beds.

Hermione Weasley was yet again, home alone on Friday night while Ron was out with his friends doing Merlin only knows what.

She began seeing less and less of Ron over the last couple of years of their marriage. Mostly since the children were born.

Even their three year old twins, Kira and Cole had picked up on the unhappy air in their home and were beginning to be cranky all the time and throw temper tantrums. Kira had developed a nasty habit of throwing the muggle blocks that Grammy Granger had given them, at Cole's head. Meanwhile, Cole had discovered that biting could get a loud yelp out of who ever he could attach his mouth to.

That night, Hermione fell asleep alone, wishing that just once her husband would come home to see her for her, not just for the occasional romp in the bed, and not to get clean clothes or visit with his children.

The next morning, as she was preparing breakfast for herself and the children, Hermione received an owl from her husband, telling her that he was spending another night out with his new friends, and telling her that she could surely manage the children one more night by herself.

Angry enough to hex him into oblivion on the spot, Hermione reached for a quill and a piece of parchment and scrawled her reply.

_Don't bother coming home Ronald. I've had enough of your being gone all hours and never spending any time with us. Don't beg me for forgiveness because I have none to give. I'm absolutely, one-hundred percent, completely and totally through with you. I'll have your clothing delivered to your mother's house and I'll owl you in a few days to work out a visitation schedule with the children. I do not want to keep them from you, but I'm completely done with this marriage._

_Goodbye Ronald_

_~Hermione_

She attached the note to the owl's leg, gave it a piece of toast and sent it on it's way. She only hoped that Ron would follow her directions and not come home begging forgiveness or anything of that nature. She was just ready to be done with him, but knew that there was no way he would make it easy on her.

She made the children's breakfast and got them both fed, and had them in the bathtub getting clean, and splashing around when she felt the wards drop and heard the front door open.

Hermione sighed, knowing that only one person could have let down all the wards and walked into the house.

"Hermione, where are you." Ron yelled.

"I'm giving Cole and Kira a bath, Ron," she answered, hoping that he would leave his begging and crying until she could get the children occupied.

Ron walked into the bathroom with tears streaming down his face, and Hermione quickly diverted the children's attention in the other direction. "Look guys, you can write in the soap bubbles on the wall."

She ushered Ron out of the room and hurriedly told him, "Wait in our bedroom! I'll be in to talk with you when the children are finished with their bath and safely playing!"

She headed back to the bathroom and finished bathing Cole and Kira, and quickly dried them with a drying spell before dressing them in matching outfits and sending them to play in their room. She cast a protection charm over the playroom to keep the children from injuring themselves or each other and headed to the bedroom to deal with their father.

"Why Mione, why?" Ron asked, pitifully.

"Ron, I've tried for nearly three years to get you to go see a counselor with me, to try and work out our problems, but your answer to that was 'I'm not broke, I don't need fixing,' and it's ruined us. Our marriage was breaking apart at the seams and you just let it go, and now it's completely broken." She told him.

"But we can work this out. I'll do anything you want. I'll get a better job. I'll never go out with my friends. I'll stay home with you all the time. Whatever you want, please don't leave me Hermione." Ron begged.

"Ron, please don't do this. All that sounds great in theory, but we both know it'll never work out. You and I aren't as compatible as everyone wanted us to be. We're too different." Hermione told him gently.

"Please don't take my babies away from me," he said sadly, looking in the direction of the playroom.

"Ronald Weasley! I would never, EVER, try to keep the children from you. They deserve to have their father in their life just as much as they deserve to have me in their life. You're a huge part of who they are and I'd never, ever try to change that. Ever." She scolded him for having such a ridiculous though.

Realizing that she wasn't going to budge, Ron stood up and summoned his suitcase and began to fill it with his things.

Once everything was packed, Hermione handed him some photographs, both muggle and magical, of the children, and he picked up his bags and headed for the door. He sat down his bags and called the kids.

"Cole, Kira, come here for a minute."

Both children came running to their father and he enveloped them in a huge hug, before telling them, "Daddy's going to stay at Granny Weasley's house now, while you guys stay here with mommy, ok?"

"Ok Daddy." Cole answered.

"Bye bye Daddy, loves you," Kira said.

"I love you too, baby." Ron said, teary eyed.

He sniffled loudly and turned his back to the room. After a moment he stepped out the door and apparated away with a loud pop and another big sniffle.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I apologize if the stores that I'll mention in this chapter aren't in London. I don't know much about London, so I'm just using store names that I know from around where I live. _

After seeing that Ron had left, Hermione changed the wards on the doors and windows to recognize only her and the children, before going to her wardrobe to get dressed.

When she opened the doors and looked at her clothes, she realized just how pathetic her life had become. She had several pairs of holey jeans, a bunch of grungy stain covered t-shirts, and a couple of decent shirts. Other than an old pair of her heavy work robes, the only robes that she now owned were two pair of dress robes, one that she wore to Ginny and Harry's wedding and one black set incase of a funeral.

Once she was dressed in her best pair of jeans with the least amount of holes, and the cleanest shirt she could find, she hurried to the living room to write a note to Ginny.

_Hey Gin,_

_I've just been looking in my closet and I think I could be convinced to go on one of those shopping sprees that you keep trying to convince me that I need to go on. How does this afternoon at around 2 sound? We can leave the kids at The Burrow and go to Diagon Alley and to muggle London. I need tons of both types of clothes. It seems I've forgotten how to dress myself. I think I need your help_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She went outside and called to her owl, "Mozart, I have a letter for you to deliver."

The owl swooped down onto the porch and held out his leg.

"Take this straight to Ginny Potter and wait for a reply." She instructed the bird as she tied the letter to his leg.

She turned and went back inside to check on the children, as the bird flew away. When she made it back into the playroom, she was surprised to find Cole and Kira sharing their blocks and speaking nicely to each other.

With a smile, Hermione went back to the living room and picked up her favorite book and began to read. After reading 3 pages, she heard Mozart pecking loudly on her kitchen window.

She got up and opened the window, and he swooped in and dropped the letter into her hand. She reached to the top of the refrigerator and handed him an owl treat. He hooted his thanks and flew back outside and perched in a tree.

Hermione opened the note and read,

**_Hermione,_**

**_I'd love to go shopping with you. I'll tell mom that she's got all the kids tonight and we'll make an entire girls night of it. Harry's going to spend the night at Dean's place and drop James, Lily and Albus off on the way. Bring Cole and Kira with you when you come by, and he'll take them with our kids when he drops them off at The Burrow._**

**_Can't wait!_**

**_Ginny_**

Hermione practically danced to the children's bedroom and packed a bag for each of them to take to The Burrow before heading to her bedroom to pack a few things to take to Ginny's with her.

At exactly 1:55 in the afternoon, Hermione took her children's hands and apparated them to the front steps of Ginny and Harry's house.

Harry and the kids met them at the door. Harry took the children's bags from her and grinned.

"It's about time my wife talked you into shopping." He said with a grin, "And about time you kicked Ron to the curb too. It's good to have you back, Mione."

She leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Am I the only one who couldn't see that my marriage was over before it started?" She asked him quietly.

He shrugged, "I guess so."

He held out a copy of the muggle book The Velveteen Rabbit for the children to all grab hold of. "Everyone hold on tight to this book, and it's going to take us all to Granny Weasley's house, ok?"

"OK!" all the kids said excitedly.

The portkey began to glow and Harry quickly scooped up Albus, because he was too small to hold on to the portkey by himself.

With a flash of light, Harry and the five children disappeared. Hermione knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oomph!" she said, as Ginny rushed to her and squeezed her tightly.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you finally dumped Ron! He's such a git and you and those beautiful babies deserve so much better! I'm so glad to have my best friend back!" Ginny said, hurriedly.

"Gin, calm down. Don't exhaust yourself now; we've got a full day of shopping ahead of us." Hermione laughed.

Ginny calmed down and the women sat down to discuss where to go first. Once it was decided that they would start in muggle London, they put Hermione's things away and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, so that they could pass through into the muggle section of London.

"Hi, Tom." Ginny said as they walked through the bar.

Tom waved at them and continued to dry the glasses that were sitting in front of him.

The girls headed to, what Hermione told Ginny was, a muggle shopping mall.

They started in Old Navy where Hermione picked up several pairs of jeans and a few t-shirts to replace her ripped and stained ones.

Next they headed to Victoria's Secret where both girls picked out lots of black lace and Hermione picked out several new push-up bras.

Finally they headed to a small shop called The Rave where they picked up some sexy clothes to wear out dancing. Ginny talked Hermione into buying a black vinyl shirt that laced up the back and tied around the neck. The only solid piece to the shirt was a square that covered her breasts and part of her abdomen. When she wasn't looking, Ginny stuck the matching pants under her arm and bought them, as a gift for Hermione.

The girls headed back out of the mall, and walked back toward the Leaky Cauldron. It was already 4 in the afternoon and they were started to get hungry.

After they crossed back through into the wizarding part of London, they stopped in at a small café and had lunch. After enjoying crisp salads and creamy tortilla soup, they two headed out into Diagon Alley to buy some new robes.

They stepped into Madame Malkins and were greeted by a saleswitch who rushed over and began telling them about specials and different fabrics that they had.

Hermione put up a hand to silence the woman, "We'd like to look around for a bit on our own, if you don't mind."

"Of course, of course," the witch said quickly, as she stepped away to allow them to walk through the store on their own.

Hermione and Ginny walked around the store at least three times before Hermione chose a soft pink wool and a dark green silk for her new robes, and both girls chose a pale blue cotton for summer robes.

After their measurements were taken and their orders placed, the girls stepped outside the shop and apparated back to Ginny's house.

The spent the rest of the night talking, laughing and giving themselves pedicures. By the time the night was over, both were exhausted and they fell asleep side by side on Ginny's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning to find Ginny already up and a note lying on the bedside table next to her.

She sat up and scanned the note quickly.

**Can't say that I'm sorry to hear about you and Ron. You're such a beautiful girl, and you deserve so much better. Hopefully one day they'll be a wizard to make you as happy as you and those babies deserve to be.**

**~S**

Puzzled, Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen where Ginny was making tea.

"Gin, do you know who this is from?" She asked.

"Nope, woke up this morning to a solid black owl pecking at the window," she paused to point to the top of the refrigerator, "And he's been sitting there glaring at me waiting for a response, like we should know who to send it to."

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly wrote a response.

_Dear "S"_

_Forgive my rudeness, but who in blazes is this? I know several people with the initial "s" and so I don't have a clue as to who you are. Please respond with your name, so that I can formulate a proper response._

_~Hermione_

She tied the response to the bird's leg and gave it a bite of toast before shooing it out the window.

Ginny poured them each a cup of tea and sat a plate of toast and a pot of jam on the table and the girls nibbled on the toast and drank their tea while they chatted about the children, the weather, and the cute guys that they had noticed while they were out shopping.

Before they had finished their second cup of tea, the owl was back pecking at the window. Hermione got up and let him in, giving him another bite of toast before he flew to sit on top of the fridge again.

She opened the letter and began to read.

**Hermione,**

**That is one thing that I really love about you, you don't beat around the bush, you ask your questions and demand your answers. I like a straight forward girl. Though I have not revealed my name to you yet, I do have something else to reveal. Hermione, I've been in love with you since you were pregnant with those beautiful children of yours. It's true that I've dated many other women, and even been called a playboy over the past few years, but there's nothing more I would like than to pull you into my arms, and never let you go. Every time I hear you speak, it sounds like an angel singing to me, and I'd give up heaven and earth to wake up to that song every day. Hermione, I am 100% completely and totally in love with you. **

**Yours forever, if you'd have me.**

**~S**

Hermione burst into tears as she finished the letter, knowing exactly who had written it. She had seen the looks he'd given her at Order meetings, and she had certainly seen the dirty looks that he'd given Ron when they would leave separately after meetings, or dinner parties.

Ginny rushed to Hermione's side, hugging her tightly before taking the letter from her and reading it.

After she had read the letter twice, she looked up at Hermione with tears in her eyes. "This is so beautiful! I wonder who wrote it?" She asked, to no one in particular.

"I know," whispered Hermione.

"You do?!?!" Ginny gasped.

"Sirius," Hermione said before she dropped down onto the couch.

Ginny stood in the middle of the room with her mouth gaping open. After her brain had time to process what Hermione had just said, all she could say was "Sirius? Sirius Black? My father in law Sirius?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. "I've noticed him watching me at your dinner parties, and even back when we were still having Order meetings, and he always gave Ron the nastiest looks when he'd go off to play games with his friends while I took the children home. I've had a crush on him for ages, but never would have imagined acting on it, until now."

"You've got to write him back! Tell him how you feel! We both know you haven't loved Ron in years! Write him!" Ginny insisted.

_Sirius,_

_I'd noticed you looking at me before, and I was highly flattered by it. I also noticed the disapproving looks that you sent Ronald, and can't say that I'm surprised to hear that it's you. I do have something to say that my surprise you however. I have had a "crush" shall we say, on you, as well. The kind words you've offered me over the years have not gone unnoticed, and I'd love to give you a chance to pull me into your arms and never let go._

_~Hermione_

Hermione sniffled as she tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent him on his way.

As she watched the solid black bird fly away, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked, confused.

"The bird. It's solid black. A BLACK bird, from Sirius BLACK? How could we not have guessed after the first letter came?" She said, still laughing.

Ginny joined in Hermione's laughter, "Of course. How could I have been so dumb?"

After their laughter calmed the girls took showers and Hermione packed her things up, and got ready to go. Just as she was about to head out the door to go to Madame Malkin's to pick up their new robes, the black owl came swooping toward her.

She removed the letter from it's leg, but this time instead of waiting, it flew away.

**Hermione,**

**Good deduction skills, as usual. **

**7pm, I'll meet you at your front door.**

**~S**

"Ginny look," she called into the house.

"Awww!" Ginny said as she read the note. "Good thing we went shopping, eh?"

"Definatly," Hermione said. "I've got to run over and pick up the robes, and then I'll drop yours back off here, can you get Cole and Kira from The Burrow for me? I'm not sure I'm ready to see Molly just yet."

"Sure." Ginny said. "I need to pick up my three anyway.

"See you then," Hermione said as she left with a pop.


	4. Chapter 4

After the children were safely with Ginny and Harry, and Hermione had dropped off Ginny's robes, she headed home.

She went straight for the bathroom and began to strip. She ran a hot bath with moisturizing bubbles and climbed in. After carefully shaving, she washed and conditioned her hair. She then laid her head back and closed her eyes, day dreaming about what she and Sirius would be doing on their date. The grandfather clock in her living room chimed 5:30 and her eyes snapped open.

She got out and dried off before wrapping the towel around herself and going to sit in front of her mirror. She carefully applied her makeup, taking care not to use anything too heavy, and spent thirty minutes wrapping her unruly hair into a twist on the back of her head before giving up and allowing the curls to fall softly around her shoulders. She took a moment to use an anti-frizz charm on her hair before thinking about her clothing choices.

Standing up, she went to her wardrobe to pick out an outfit. She pulled out everything that she had purchased the day before, with Ginny, and laid it out on the bed.

First she put away the dress robes and the heavy robes because she knew she wouldn't need either of those. Next she put away the plain jeans and t-shirts because those were too casual. She was left with her silk robes, and her club wear.

Unsure of what to wear, she scribbled a quick note to Sirius.

_S-_

_Muggle clothes or wizard robes?_

_~Hermione_

She called her owl and sent the letter to Sirius, instructing the owl to wait for a reply.

Hermione sat down in front of her mirror again and poked and prodded her hair and touched up her makeup, impatiently waiting for her owl to come back.

Just as she was about to lose her mind, the owl flew back in the window with a note.

**We're going to a muggle club tonight. Dress as you wish.**

**~S**

Hermione knew exactly what to wear that would blow him away. Thanking Ginny for buying her the matching pants, she grabbed the vinyl shirt and the pants and went to work lacing them up.

The pants had a thin cord that laced up each leg giving tiny peeks of her creamy thighs here and there. The shirt left little to the imagination, and it gave her the most trouble getting it right.

After at least twenty minutes of trying to tie the shirt correctly and not succeeding, she held it close to her body and ran to the floo. "The parlor, Potter Manor," she said as she threw a handful of powder into the fireplace. She stuck her head in and called out "Ginny? Ginny come here, I need your help!"

Ginny came running into the room and dissolved into fits of laughter when she saw Hermione's half naked torso sticking out of her fireplace. "Get out of the way and I'll come through; I don't think you want Harry seeing you dressed like that to go out with his father."

Hermione stepped out of the floo and through in another handful of powder so that Ginny could step through.

In just a couple of minutes they had her laced up and tied into her shirt.

Ginny let out a whistle as Hermione spun around, showing off her outfit. "Girl, that looks excellent on you. You're going to knock him dead."

Hermione blushed. "Are you sure I look ok? I mean, this is Sirius Black, the biggest ladies man ever born."

Ginny laughed. "The biggest ladies man ever born also happens to be madly in love with you my dear. I'm sure you could wear a pair of Snape's old robes and he'd think you looked like a queen."

Hermione gave Ginny a look that made her dissolve into giggles again. She looked at the clock and her mouth dropped open. She quickly shooed Ginny back through the floor, still giggling, and dropped down in a chair next to the sofa.

It was 6:50 and any second now, Sirius Black would be knocking on her front door.

Hermione heard a loud knock at her door, and a chill ran down her spine.

Willing her legs to work, and hoping that she didn't trip on the way there, Hermione started to the door.

After tripping over her feet only once, she made it to the door and as she pulled it open, her jaw dropped.

Standing before her was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket, with his black, wavy hair hanging around his face, Sirius Black looked good enough to eat.

"Don't you look…..delectable." He said as he looked her up and down, his dark eyes shining.

"I could say the same about you." Hermione replied with a grin.

Sirius pulled her out the door, and after she waved her wand to set the wards, he apparated them to a discreet apparition point in the muggle part of London.

They stepped out of the darkness and onto a street that was flooded with neon lights and Sirius pulled her toward a club with a line that wrapped around the block.

As they approached the bouncer at the door, Sirius waved his hand at his side, and when the bouncer saw them coming, he simply opened the ropes and let them in, saying "Please enjoy yourself, Mr. Black."

Sirius looked at Hermione and grinned. "Shall we go in?"

"I think so," Hermione said, grinning back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry this chapter is short. Writers block kind of hit me. _

As they stepped through the doors Hermione was shocked again.

There were hundreds upon hundreds of people on the dance floor, which actually spanned several floors of the building, dancing and grinding against each other. There was a large bar that was the entire length of the back wall of the club and it seemed to be packed with people as well.

Hermione looked around, unsure of where to go. She wasn't the type of witch who went to bars or clubs, so she was unsure of herself.

Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Placing his hands on her hips, he began to move with the music, and guided Hermione with him.

Soon Hermione let loose and began dancing and shaking her ass that surprised Sirius, and even Hermione herself. Even thought she had never been to a club before, it didn't take long until she was out dancing everyone on the floor.

The two continued to dance and have a good time through at least half a dozen songs before Sirius pulled Hermione off of the dance floor and toward the bar. He ordered two whiskeys and handed one to Hermione, who looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh give it a try love, you'll like it." He said with a grin. "Bottoms up!"

Together they tipped back their glasses and Hermione grimaced when the flames burned down her throat. She swallowed quickly and began to cough.

Sirius grinned again and patted her on the back. "Alright there love?"

Hermione frowned and Sirius before grabbing him by his jacket and apparating them away.

They appeared in a dark alley between two well lit shops where Hermione paused to transfigure her club wear into a little black dress and strappy heels.

They walked out of the alley together and Hermione led Sirius to her favorite little café.

Hermione led Sirius to a table in the corner where they sat down and ordered tea. The waitress went to prepare their tea and Hermione began to speak.

"That was a lot of fun, for a little while, but that is so totally not me! So now it's my turn I think, to decide what happens on the rest of our little date."

Sirius smirked. "You think it is?"

"Yes, I do." She answered, giving him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

The waitress brought their tea over and the two talked about Harry and Ginny, Remus, Hogwarts and whatever else came to their minds as they sipped their tea and munched on chocolate biscuits.

The moon was high in the sky and they were the only ones left when they finally paid their tab and headed for the door.

Once outside, Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she reached over and took his other hand, before apparating them away, once again.

This time they landed out in the open on a large cliff. From what Sirius could tell, they were at least a hundred feet up in the air.

"This is a place that I discovered after I graduated Hogwarts. It's called Minnie Point. During the day you can see a lake to the right and below us, but at night I like to come out here and sit in the moonlight and just think." Hermione explained.

"It's beautiful." Sirius said, still looking around.

He conjured a plush blanket and the two of them sat down. Hermione scooted against him and placed her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her.

Together, they sat in silence, watching the moon rise higher and higher into the sky, until Hermione dozed off to sleep in Sirius' arms.

He gently laid her on the blanket, and wrapped it around her, apparating them back to Grimmauld Place, and placing her on the bed in the room that belonged to her and Ginny when they stayed there during the war.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry that this update took so long to get out. My life has been soooo hectic lately. I haven't had a chance to get on the computer more than a few minutes at a time and writing hasn't been on the top of my list. I hope you'll forgive me _

Hermione woke slowly and stretched. When she realized that the sun wasn't beaming down on her face, as it did in her bedroom at home, her eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings.

The walls around here were a very dark grey, almost black, very unlike the bright blue of her bedroom, and the drapes were black, where as the ones in her apartment were a light and airy white.

Slowly the events from the night before came back to her. She had fallen asleep in Sirius' arms and he must have apparated her back to her old bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and put her in bed, fully clothed, removing only her shoes

Hermione couldn't help but smile. He'd been such a gentleman, so nice with her. He seemed to be nothing like the playboy Sirius Black that everyone spoke of.

She hopped out of bed, and stretched again before heading to the door. When she peeked her head out of the bedroom she smelled eggs, bacon, potatoes and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She also noticed, with a smile, that she could hear Sirius' deep voice singing in the kitchen.

She walked downstairs quietly, so that he wouldn't hear her coming and stop singing. He had a very amazing voice, she noted.

She snuck into the kitchen even more quietly than she'd come down the stairs and wrapped her arms around Sirius, who stood at the stove, bare chested, frying up eggs and bacon the muggle way, with a pan and a spatula instead of a wand.

"Hello there beautiful." He said with a smile

"Morning handsome, you should sing more often." She commented.

"Sleep well?" He asked her, ignoring the comment on his singing.

"Excellent, thank you," she replied with a smile. "It was lovely of you to apparate me back here without waking me. I guess I was a little more tired than I thought I was after all that dancing."

"Well, it was 3 in the morning when you fell asleep in my arms, I thought it was the least I could do after keeping you up so late."

"Still it was very sweet," she told him.

Instead of responding Sirius handed her a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, toast and potatoes, and before taking his own plate, he opened the oven and pulled out a pan of homemade cinnamon rolls.

"Cinnamon rolls! Those are my absolute favorite!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know." He replied with a cheeky grin. "I floo called Harry this morning and asked him what sorts of things you liked, and all he could think of were cinnamon rolls, but I figured if we were going to do what I've got planned today, you'd need more than a cinnamon roll for energy."

"Making plans for us already, Mr. Black?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh yes, Miss Granger."

They both grinned and headed to the large table, sitting directly across from each other.

Both Hermione and Sirius made quick work of the large plates of food in front of them, washing it all down with pumpkin juice and topping it off with several cinnamon rolls each. Once they were finished, Hermione rubbed her stomach and groaned.

"Too much," she said, groaning again.

"I figured you might feel that way," Sirius said with a laugh as he pulled her from her chair, and called for his new house elf, Tipper, to clean the kitchen.

He led Hermione to the library, where the over stuffed couch had been prepared with fluffy pillows, a light throw blanket, and several books.

"Relax here, while I take care of a few last minute details, and by then you should be settled enough that we can continue on with the day that I have planned." He told her.

Once she was settled on the couch, Sirius went to the floo, threw down a handful of powder and disappeared.

Hermione grabbed one of the books on top of the stack that Sirius had left her and began to read. After only a couple of pages, she put the book down, unable to concentrate.

"I wonder what he's up to," she asked herself, staring into the floo, as if willing it to come back to life.

She picked the book back up, but only managed another 5 pages before she gave up again.

"I know he's up to something." She said.

Hermione stood, her stomach no longer hurting, and began to explore the house.

After at least thirty minutes of wandering the house, Hermione came to the conclusion that Sirius had changed very little about the house since the Order of the Phoenix had trickled apart and no longer needed a headquarters, after Voldemort was defeated.

The walls were still dark grey and black. The drapes and most of the furnishings were still dark colors. Sirius' room was still at the top of the house, the furthest away from everyone and everything, just like Sirius himself, she mused.

She heard footsteps downstairs only a moment before she heard Sirius call out "Hermione? Hermione, where are you?"

"Up here," she called, hurrying down the stairs to meet him.

"There you are," he said.

"You're the one who's been gone all morning," she replied with a grin.

"Oh but I think you'll enjoy the reasons that I've been gone love."

With that, he placed a silky black blindfold over Hermione's eyes and tied it behind her head.

He then wrapped his arms around her, and instructed her to do the same.

Moments later the felt the familiar tug of appration and the next thing she knew, they landed with a thud.

Sirius removed her blindfold and she gasped.

"Oh Sirius, this is so beautiful!"


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I know this is a little whirl winded, and seems a bit far fetched, but it's happened in real life (minus the Scotland parts and the magic, lol) and I wanted to write it into a fic. Also, please review and let me know what you're thinking!_

Hermione found herself standing on the white, sandy bank of a beautiful emerald green lake. In front of her was a large red and white checkered blanket with an assortment of foods spread out on it. She saw chicken, cheeses, fruits, chocolates and bottles of sparkling cider.

"Where are we Sirius?" She asked, still amazed by the sights in front of her.

"We're on the banks of Loch Lomond, in Scotland. It's one of the more beautiful lochs, in my opinion, and I thought, 'what better place to take the most beautiful woman in the world?'" He answered her with a smile.

Sirius led Hermione to the blanket and helped her to sit down before he reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a card and a beautiful, long stemmed red rose that was charmed to never die and handed them to Hermione.

She opened the card smiled. The cover was a deep red color with the words "Whatever else we were meant to be…" printed in gold, and printed inside was "…we were meant to be together!" Sirius had written a message below as well. It read "I will always LOVE you and like this rose, it will never die, Love Sirius"

Hermione looked up at Sirius with tears in her eyes. He slid closer, pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her. He pulled back and she opened her eyes and stared into his.

"You're the most amazing man I have ever met, Sirius Black. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you."

"Ah, Hermione, you just needed a man who treats you like a woman. You're mine to spoil and I intend to continue that for the rest of our lives, if you don't come to your senses and find someone else."

Hermione slapped Sirius on his leg. "Sirius, you mean more to me than anyone in this word. We both have our pasts, and yes, some screwed up things have happened in both of them, but we also have our futures, and I'd like nothing more than for you to be in my entire future. I love you Sirius Black."

Now it was Sirius' turn to have tears in his eyes. "You have no idea how amazing it is to hear you say those words," he told her.

Hermione leaned back into Sirius' arms and they fed each other bits of food and just snuggled until Hermione heard the pop of apparition and children giggling. Sirius pulled her closer to him and covered her eyes before she could see what was going on.

Hermione listened carefully as tiny footsteps got closer and closer to her, and then stopped. In the distance she heard the pop of someone apparating again. Sirius removed his hands from Hermione's eyes and she smiled when she saw who was sitting in front of her.

Cole and Kira were sitting cross legged in front of her, grinning like crazy. Hermione turned to look at Sirius, who had a grin on his face that rivaled the twins' grins.

"I take it you approve?" He asked her.

"This is the sweetest thing ever, Sirius. I can't thank you enough for including them."

"You don't have to thank me at all my princess. They're part of your life, which makes them part of my life, and I have no intentions of ignoring them."

Hermione turned back to look at her children and her smile broadened. Cole had a chicken leg in each hand, sucking them down like a vacuum cleaner, much like his father had done when they were at Hogwarts. Kira was eating much nicer, with only one chicken leg in her hands, and using a napkin to keep crumbs off of her clothes.

Sirius rested his chin on her shoulder and watched the children in amazement. It was hard to believe that two children who were born within minutes of each other, from the same mother and father could be alike in so many ways and different in so many others. Kira was neat, quiet and almost always had a book with her, where as Cole was dirty, loud and always ready for an adventure.

Kira quietly finished her food, and sat still as Cole continued to inhale the chicken, cheeses and fruits. Once he had finally had his fill, Hermione suggested that the two go play in the sand.

Much to her surprise, Sirius rose up behind her and took one of each of the children's hands in his and led them to the waters edge. He sat down with them, and transfigured some rocks into shovels, rakes and different shaped buckets and began to show them how to build a sand castle.

Hermione watched as Sirius, Kira and Cole constructed the biggest sandcastle that she had ever seen complete with towers and a huge mote that Sirius filled with water from the loch.

The sun began to set soon after Sirius had filled their mote, and all three little architects were beginning to look tired. Hermione put all the food back into the basket along with the picnic blanket and called out "It's time to go home you guys. Thank Mr. Black for such a wonderful day."

"No, no. You don't have to thank me. I love spending time with you guys and your mummy." Sirius said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Kira and Cole said together.

Hermione smiled.

"I would love it if you two would come to my house some day, bring your mummy of course, and come see all the cool toys that I have to play with." Sirius told the twins.

"Can we mummy? Can we?" Cole begged.

"Please, please, please, please, please." Kira asked with her giant puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, please mummy? Please, please, please?" Sirius teased.

"Oh, I suppose that could be arranged," Hermione said laughing.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay," Sirius, Kira and Cole all said together.

"Come on you two, it's time to say goodnight to Mr. Black, you two need baths very badly, and it's almost time for bed." Hermione told them.

Sirius squatted down next to the twins and told them, "I don't know what this 'Mr. Black' business is, but you guys call me Sirius, okay?"

"Okay!" They said together.

"Ok kids. I'll see you at my place in a couple of days."

"Bye-bye Sirius. See you later!" Cole said.

"Bye-bye!" Kira waved at him.

Hermione gave Sirius a soft peck on the lips before picking up one child in each arm and apparating them home.

Once home, Hermione gave Cole and Kira a thorough bath, taking extra time to wash all the sand out of the ginger hair before dressing them in their pajamas and sending them off to bed.

After the children were asleep, Hermione plopped down on the couch and smiled dreamily. Today's date had been, without a doubt, the best date that she had ever been on. It was so sweet, watching Sirius build that giant sandcastle with Kira and Cole. He really did love her children as much as he loved her, she mused.

Hermione realized that she was quite exhausted, and headed for her own bed. She changed into her pajamas and slipped between the sheets, quickly falling asleep. Her dreams were of black haired children with brown eyes, running and playing with an older Cole and Kira as she and Sirius sat back and watched from the deck of their beautiful home.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione awoke to the sound of an owl pecking angrily at her window. When she opened the curtains, she sighed, knowing exactly why the owl was angry.

She opened the window and let Beethoven in and quickly untied the large scroll of parchment from his leg. She had purchased Beethoven as a gift to her parents, so that they could contact her easier. She gave him a piece of leftover toast from yesterday's breakfast and sent him back to her parents.

_Hermione Jane_

_I can not believe you. You've left your husband just days ago and now I hear, from a phone call from my own grandson, that 'mommy loves Sirius'_

_Who in blazes is Sirius? Is he why you left Ronald? He's probably just another purebred bum who sits around the house all day bitching and moaning. You act like no one in this world matters besides you and your boyfriend and I'm just sick of it! You really need to get a hold on yourself because you're going to lose those children to that maniac that you married and I WILL NOT LOSE MY GRANDCHILDREN. _

_I wish for you to be happy Hermione, but you need to get a grip on yourself. With Ronald's father working in the ministry, he might just be able to take Cole and Kira from you if you don't watch yourself!_

_Love_

_Mother_

Hermione sat down on the couch and began to cry. For once in her life, she was happy just being herself with someone who cared so much about her. No ministry parties, no living up to someone else's expectations, no suppressing herself just to make a man happy. She was finally; truly happy with a man and Ginny was the only person who could truly see that.

Now her own mother is accusing her of being a tramp and only caring about herself. True, some of her actions may appear that way lately, but nothing could be more in the front of her mind that her beautiful children. How could anyone assume that she didn't have her children's best interests at heart? "Cole and Kira are my life, my heart and my soul, and mum all of a sudden thinks that I don't care about them? I don't understand it." She said to herself. "Maybe I should spend more time with the children," she wondered.

Hermione canceled all her plans and spent the rest of the week around the house, and with the children. They made trips to the muggle zoo where they saw lions, elephants, tigers, snakes, eagles and badgers, and to the magical zoo where they saw unicorns, hippogriffs, kneezles, and blast ended skrewts.

They also made a trip to a muggle amusement park where the children got to ride small roller coasters, spinning teacups, and mechanical swings. They ate cotton candy, funnel cakes, corn dogs and deep fried candy bars.

Through out the week Hermione continued to send and receive owls to and from Sirius, but she also continued to put off another date with him, until the middle of the next week when Sirius' owl came through the window, but instead of perching on the table to give Hermione the note attached to his leg, he flew into the playroom and landed on Kira and Cole's desk.

Cole ran over to the owl, who held out his foot, and untied the letter.

"Help me read it mommy!" He said excitedly.

_**Mr. Cole Andrew and Miss Kira Elizabeth Granger-Weasley**_

_**Are here by invited to a play date with Mr. Sirius Orion Black**_

_**at**_

_**Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

_**Sunday at 11am**_

_**Lunch will be served.**_

_**Please bring your beautiful mommy with you. ;)**_

"Can we go mommy, PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" Cole asked

"Please, please, PLEASE Mommy?" Kira begged.

"Mr. Sirius says he has fun toys and we want to see them," Cole said quickly.

"PLEASE MOMMY," the twins said together.

"I suppose we could go," Hermione said with a smile, "It would probably be a bit of fun."

"Yaaaaay!" Cole and Kira shouted together. "We get to go see Mr. Sirius!"

Hermione wrote an acceptance note to Sirius and let the children draw pictures on it before she rolled it up and sent Mozart to deliver it to Sirius.

The moment Sirius received the reply he used a sticking charm to put it on the refrigerator and began making plans.

He sent an owl to and amusement company, floo called the magical circus and apparated to Diagon Alley to make arrangements for the food.

Sirius whistled to himself as he walked down the alley toward a new restaurant that catered to those witches and wizards who were muggle born and missed the mainly muggle foods, and those who wished to see what muggles enjoy.

All he could think of was Hermione, and those two beautiful children that he hoped would one day call him Papa, until someone jogged up beside him and grabbed him around the neck. "Oi there Dad, off in your own little world I take it? Thinking of Mione again?"

Sirius pushed his son off of him and laughed. "How could I not be thinking of such a beautiful witch? She's everything any man with two brain cells could want, and she's all mine. Not only that, she has two of the cutest, most amazing little ones that I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, not including my beautiful grandchildren of course."

"Where are you heading off to now?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Down to Muggle Munchies to arrange to have some food catered to the house on Sunday for a little party for Cole and Kira. Say, why don't you and Gin come over and bring the munchkins. I've already rented a mini ferris wheel, spinning tea cups, mechanical swings and half the magical zoo, the friendly ones of course. I know the kids would love it, and there's going to be tons of food and all that." Sirius answered.

"We'd like that. We don't have any plans for the weekend, other than Saturday brunch at The Burrow, so I know Ginny will say yes." Harry said with a grin. "I guess I get to see you and Mione in action, eh?"

"I guess so, but you're not getting a show, so don't get your hopes up. That little witch is all mine." He said teasingly.

"Ugh, I don't even need that visual Dad." Harry said, frowning.

Sirius laughed and said his goodbyes to Harry at the door of Muggle Munchies. He entered the little shop and went to the counter to talk to the owner. He ordered corn dogs, cotton candy, nachos, hot dogs with all the trimmings and a sno cone machine, along with someone to fix the food.

He left the shop with a smile, excited to see the children's faces.


	9. Chapter 9

_//AN// My apologies to my readers. Life has gotten in the way and writing has gotten harder. I'm still working on this fic though, and I'm also writing a few one shots and drabbles as they pop into my head that will get posted sometimes. Thanks for being patient with me. //_

Sunday rolled around quickly and the backyard of Grimmauld Place had been transformed into a child's wonderland. Carnival rides, a huge petting zoo, tons of carnival food, face painting and a giant bouncy castle were spread across the magically enlarged backyard.

Harry and Ginny were the first to arrive with James, Lily and Albus in tow. Harry's eyes were as big as those of the children when he walked into the backyard and saw everything that Sirius had arranged for the kids.

Harry, James and Lily took off for the rides with little Albus toddling behind them. Ginny followed closely behind Albus and Sirius laughed as she ended up riding the tea cups with him three times before they heard a knock at his front door and jumped up to answer it.

The smile on Sirius' face broadened when he opened the door and Cole and Kira ran inside followed by their beautiful mother. He took Hermione's hand and together they ushered the children out the backdoor and into the wonderland he'd created for them.

Cole and Kira gasped and Hermione's jaw dropped as they stepped outside and saw everything that Sirius had in his backyard.

"Mr. Black, I do believe that some of this is new since the last time I was here," Hermione teased.

"Just a bit," he answered with a sly grin.

Cole and Kira took off toward the tea cups where Ginny was still spinning around with Albus. The spells on the ride detected the children's approach and stopped to allow them on, and Ginny took the opportunity to jump off.

The kids spent the day riding the many rides in Sirius' backyard and munching on all the goodies that he'd bought for them, while the adults chased them around.

Toward the end of the day Sirius pulled Hermione aside and kissed her deeply. "What did you think of today?" He asked.

"It was fabulous, Sirius. The kids have had so much fun and catching up with Harry and Ginny was wonderful. I can't believe you went to all of this trouble for us, it's so sweet."

"Hermione, I've told you from day one that those kids are just as important to me as you are. They're an extension of you and I want all of you."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she listed to the sincerity in Sirius' voice. She knew deep inside of her that she'd finally found her soul mate and there would never be another person in the world who understood her the way he did.

Sirius reached up and brushed away the tears that were about to fall from her eyes and said, "None of that, the children will be looking for us any second and we don't want them to think that Mr. Sirius made mommy cry."

Hermione wiped her eyes and the two slipped back into the backyard festival quickly and quietly, thinking they hadn't been noticed.

Ginny sat across the yard with a sleeping Albus on her shoulder, smiling as she watched the couple come back to the party and knew from the look on Hermione's face that she would be helping to plan a wedding soon.

With Sirius' help, Hermione apparated the children home, as they had both fallen asleep on the swings while Hermione and Sirius were talking, and got them in to bed.

Early the next morning Hermione's doorbell rang and she knew it was Ron coming for visitation with the children.

She put on her bathrobe and went to answer the door. Ron stood there red faced and sullen. "Hi. Are the kids ready?"

"They're still in bed, you can wait on the couch while I wake them if you'd like. They had a big day yesterday." She told him.

"Thanks."

Hermione headed to the bedroom and packed the children each an overnight bag with 2 days worth of clothes before heading to the bedroom to wake the children and get them dressed.

She gently shook Kira and then Cole, "Daddy's here to pick you guys up. Wake up my angels."

The kids gradually woke up and Hermione dressed them and sent them out to the living room to see their father, and followed with their bags.

"I'll bring them back in 2 days," Ron said.

"Have fun you guys," Hermione said, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione watched as her kids went out the door in Ron's arms and she sunk down onto the couch and burst into tears.

She did the only thing that she could think to do and threw a fist full of powder into the floo and called out "Master bedroom, Number 12 Grimmauld Place," and stuck her head into the floo, tears still flowing freely.

The connection opened and she tumbled through the floo and landed in a crying heap on Sirius' floor and he was there instantly, holding and comforting her. He pulled her into his lap and rocked her back and forth silently until her tears slowed and she was able to speak.

"I haven't been apart from them for more than one night their entire lives," she sobbed. "And now, because I got tired of putting up with his bullshit, I have to be away from my babies for days at a time. It's not fair! He's a jerk and I have to be separated from my children because of it!!" Her tears continued to flow and Sirius held her tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. "What if he forgets to feed them lunch, or if he gives Kira cashews?!?! She could swell up and die!" Hermione shrieked.

"It's OK love. Ron's not a bad father, and even if he was he's staying with his mother, and she managed to raise 7 kids and all but one big idiot, turned into loving, responsible and all around great adults. Cole and Kira will be just fine, I promise." Sirius gently reminded her. "And Mrs. Weasley won't let him feed Kira cashews. She's quite fond of her little granddaughter, you know. She won't let anything happen to her.

Hermione's tears slowed as she nodded. "Mrs. Weasley is a good mom and she won't let anything happen to the kids. And Ron is a decent father; he's just a lousy husband."

"That's right baby, and this is something you're going to have to get used to, because every other week Ron's going to get visitation with the kids." Sirius said.

Sirius continued to rock her, and Hermione's tears slowed as she began to drift back to sleep in Sirius' strong, loving arms. He lifted her carefully and tucked her into his bed before climbing in, on top of the blankets, beside of her.

Sirius put one arm protectively across Hermione and drifted back to sleep as well. Hermione unconsciously snuggled closer to him and they slept that way until well into the afternoon.


	10. Chapter 10

The next two nights went much quicker than Hermione expected and before she knew it, she was flooing to the Burrow, for the first time since she asked for the divorce, to pick up Cole and Kira.

Sirius practically had to sit on her until noon on Wednesday, their arranged pick up time, to keep her from heading through the floo too soon.

The moment that the clock struck noon Hermione was at the floo throwing in a handful of powder and calling out "The Burrow," before stepping in.

She was surprised when she was enveloped in a big hug from Molly after stepping out of the floo and into the Weasley's kitchen.

"Oh, don't look so surprised dear, just because you're not going to be a Weasley any longer doesn't mean that you're not still just as much a part of this family as you were before you and Ron married. If you ask me, Ron was practically begging for the divorce, leaving you alone all the time. He's lucky a divorce is all he's getting if you ask me. Why, if Arthur acted that way…." Molly trailed off.

"Thanks Molly. Glad to know I'm still welcome around here, though I must say that it won't be as often as it used to be, with Ron living here again and all." Hermione answered.

The women made small talk for a few minutes, talking about Celestina Warbeck's newest hit record and a new household spell that Hermione was having a problem with.

"Cole and Kira are in the living room playing. Ron's at work already." Molly told her as she turned to look around for the kids..

'Thanks Molly, the past two days have been two of the hardest days of my life." Hermione admitted.

"I remember the first time I left Bill with Arthur's parents. I worried and fretted over him so much that our 'romantic' night was not even close to romantic. I think I spent the entire night crying." Molly said with a laugh.

Hermione smiled and headed for the living room, scooping her children into her arms and hugging them tight.

She headed back into the kitchen with a child in each arm and went to the floo. "Tell Grammy Weasley bye-bye," she told the kids.

"Bye-bye Grammy," Cole and Kira said together.

"See you later Molly," Hermione said as she threw a handful of powder into the floo and stepped in to take them back to her house.

When they stepped into the living room, they were greeted with a room full of white and red tulips, Hermione's favorite flowers.

Hermione sat the children down and reached for a card on the largest bouquet, placed in the middle of her coffee table. It simply said,

_I love you_

_~S_

Hermione grabbed a self inking quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note, and grabbed two of the white tulips and transfigured them into orange Gerber daisies, which, she knew from Harry, were Sirius' favorite flowers, and called to her owl. She tied the note and flowers to his leg and sent him to Number 12 Grimmauld Place with an owl treat in his beak.

As Hermione was making ham and tomato sandwiches for herself and the kids and pulling a bag of crisps out of the pantry, Sirius Black was opening his library window to let her owl in.

He handed it another owl treat before removing the flowers and note from his leg and letting him back out the window.

He chuckled at the Gerber daisies that she had sent him. "Must have been Harry," he thought.

He unfolded the note and his heart skipped a beat as he read,

_I love you more,_

_~H_

"That girl, I swear." Sirius said with a laugh.

He penned a note back to her and sent it with her own owl, back to her.

While the owl was in route, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table smiling and watching Cole devour his sandwich like he hadn't eaten in a month, and Kira eating her sandwich like a little lady. "Opposites from the day they were born," she though.

When she heard the peck at the window she automatically got up and let the bird in and gave it a piece of toast from her sandwich. It hooted in appreciation and flew out the window. The note read,

_I love you most_

_Have Cole and Kira ready to go at noon tomorrow,_

_I have a surprise for you._

_~S_

Hermione pondered what the surprise could be as she cleaned up the kitchen and took the children down the street to the muggle park just outside her wizarding neighborhood.

After the children were fed, bathed and put to bed, Hermione lay in her own bed wondering about the surprise the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was awakened early the next morning by a floo call directly into her bedroom. She recognized the impatient flares as a call from Ron and groggily crawled out of bed and put on a robe before answering the call.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to pick up the kids on Thursday next week and keep them until Sunday." Ron said as soon as she answered the call.

"Ron, you're not supposed to pick them up until Sunday." She protested. "That's what we agreed on; you pick them up every other Sunday and keep them until Wednesday. What changed?"

"That just doesn't work for me now." He said, smugly, knowing that she wouldn't argue too much.

"Fine Ron, whatever. I'll see you then." She said, defeated.

Hermione checked to see that the kids were still sleeping before she made a floo call to Sirius.

Sirius opened the floo and found a teary eyed Hermione looked at him helplessly. Sirius told her to move out of the floo, and he came through and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong Princess?"

Hermione buried her face in his chest and began to sob. Sirius had no idea what was wrong, but he held her tightly and stroked her hair softly until she calmed down a bit and could talk.

"Ron acts like he's father of the year, when in reality he probably didn't change a dozen diapers between the two of them, or feed a dozen bottles. I'm the one who was shackled to a breast pump while the babies were still in the hospital while he was smoking pot with Ginny and Harry. I'm the one who potty trained both of them. I'm the one who washed countless loads of laundry and dishes and watched the kids at the same time while he played video games. I tried to get a job to help with bills and to get out of the house a little, and ending up having to quit because I either missed my shifts because he wouldn't get home on time to watch them, or I'd have to take them in with me." Hermione yelled. She continued venting to Sirius, making him realize just how much more he hated Ron than he'd first realized.

"Love, you're an excellent mother. You're putting up with his shit because Cole and Kira deserve to know their father and spend time with him. We all know he's a deadbeat loser, but at least he's trying to have a relationship with his children. There are lots of dads out there who run off and never see their kids again." Sirius said gently.

"Why do I ALWAYS have to be the better person? It seems like no matter what I do I have to 'be the bigger person' yet everyone still acts like I'm either a mega bitch, or I've got shit for brains. Mother thinks I'm a whore, Ron's telling his friends that you and I were having an affair, and everyone acts like I'm an idiot."

"You have to be the better person because you are the better person Princess. You always put your kids first, because no matter how mad you get at their father, you know that Cole and Kira come first. You know that no matter what people say about you, you don't have shit for brains, you're brilliant, and you know that you're not a whore. Honey you couldn't be a whore if you tried." Sirius said, hugging her tightly. "Everyone who is treating you badly is just jealous because you're finally happy."

"I know, they're either jealous or they've been lied to by Ron, but it still bugs me!" She said angrily.

Sirius shushed her, making her remember that her sleeping twins were in the next room.

He steered her into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After helping her undress and watching her get into the shower, he went into the kitchen and pulled out all the ingredients to make his special banana chocolate chip pancakes and went to work.

Hermione stood in the shower, tears still quietly flowing, and let the hot water run over her body. She kept reminding herself she was lucky that Ron was still spending time with the children. She reached for her poof and body wash and began to clean up.

She stepped out of the shower a few minutes later and smelled something heavenly. She slipped on her favorite jeans and a cute top and headed into the kitchen.

Hermione found her son and daughter seated at the table with a plate full of tiny banana chocolate chip pancakes and little bowls of syrup.

"I figured they were going to make a mess either way, so why not have a little fun with breakfast?" Sirius said with a laugh when he saw Hermione's face.

He handed Hermione a plate with adult sized pancakes on it and pointed her to a chair. She took her plate and sat down, and a minute later Sirius sat down across from her with his own plate. They both dug into their food and for several minutes the house was quiet except for a few three year old giggles and the scrape of forks on plates.


	12. Chapter 12

_//AN: Sorry this took so darn long to get out. I had a bit of writers block on this story, which is funny since it's loosely based off of my life, and had to erase and rewrite this chapter 5 times before I got it right. //_

Rather than going out, Sirius decided to stay there at Hermione's flat and just spend time with her and the kids. The surprise could be postponed.

After breakfast was cleaned up and everything was put away, they went outside and Sirius taught Cole and Kira how to play tag. They spent the entire morning and half the afternoon chasing each other around the yard and collapsing into fits of giggles when Sirius would pick one of them up and tickle them instead of just tagging them.

As the twins started to get tired, Hermione went inside to make lunch. She watched from the window as Sirius sat down in one of her lounge chairs and both of her children climbed up in his lap. She could hear Cole begging for a story while Kira sat quietly with her head resting on Sirius' chest.

Hermione smiled as Sirius began to tell them a story about a prince and a princess who rode around on dragons saving people from harm and doing good things to make other people happy.

She made ham and cheese grilled sandwiches and a mixed green salad for lunch. She carried it out to the table in the back yard and called the kids and Sirius over to eat. They all sat down and had lunch, where Cole and Kira fell asleep in their sandwiches.

Sirius picked up Cole and Hermione got Kira and they took the two kids to their beds for a nice long afternoon nap.

Hermione pulled Sirius to the living room and together they sat down on the couch to watch her muggle television. They flipped through the channels together until Hermione spotted her favorite romantic movie. She squealed and grabbed the remote from Sirius, preventing him from changing the channel again, and turning the volume up.

Sirius' head fell back against the couch and he groaned, "Not a chick flick!"

Hermione grinned and snuggled against him, as they watched the opening credits.

Sirius pulled Hermione close and started to nibble on her ear. She began to squirm as he nibbled his way down her neck to her collar bone and began to lightly suckle.

"Sirius!" she gasped. "You've got to stop, what if the children wake up?"

"They've only been asleep for fifteen minutes and I guess you'll just have to stop making so much noise if you don't want them to hear." He replied with a devilish grin.

Hermione clamped her mouth shut and cast a silencing spell around them as an extra precaution as Sirius made his way from her collarbone to the buttons of her shirt, expertly unbuttoning them with his teeth and he nibbled his way down to her breasts.

Hermione ran her fingers through Sirius' soft, silky black hair, gripping it between her hands and pulling it a bit as she tried to direct his motions.

"Mmm," Sirius said with a grin, "There really is a tiger in there trying to come out."

Determined to show him just how much of a tiger she could be, she used his surprise at her little play for dominance to flip him onto his back and sit on top of him.

She ground her skirt clad hips against his as she unbuttoned his shirt and lightly scratched her nails along the dark hair and tattoos that covered his chest. She stopped just at the waistband of his pants and trailed her nails around his waist. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Where'd you get all these sexy tattoos?"

"Later love, we'll talk about tattoos later, I want to see what else you've got up those sexy sleeves," he said as he pushed her back and sat up, all the while pushing her shirt back and off of her shoulders.

He slipped his hands underneath her skirt and grinned. "Lace, my favorite," he said huskily. "I'm going to show you how a man is supposed to treat a woman," he continued as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her into the bedroom, stopping only to lock the door, and lay her down on the bed, removing her skirt before joined her.

He softly stroked his fingers down her sides and smiled softly when she shivered. Slipping one hand behind her head, he gently pulled her up to meet him in a deep, sensual kiss.

Sirius moved atop of her and began to softly kiss his way down her body, vanishing her bra as he made his way to her breasts, nibbling on the soft flesh before moving lower.

He looked up at Hermione and the look of pure bliss was all it took for him to know he was heading in the right direction. He slipped his fingers into her knickers and slowly pulled them down her long, lean legs.

He parted her legs slowly, watching her face the entire time for any signs of apprehension and when he saw none, he began slowly exploring every inch of her womanhood with his tongue.

He slowly and gently brought her over and over until she was putty to his tough. Only then did he remove his clothes and rise above her once again. Slowly and gently he slid in side of her and made love to her as if she were glass that would crumble under his body. He brought her twice more before he found his own release, moaning quietly, "Hermione."


	13. Chapter 13

When Cole and Kira awoke from their naps, Hermione and Sirius were fully dressed, sitting on the couch with Hermione dozing in Sirius' arms.

"Shhh," he said to the children as they came out of their bedroom. "Mommy's tired and needs a little nap."

He carefully slipped out from under her and placed a pillow under her head before covering her with a blanket. Sirius then led the children outside to play.

When Hermione awoke alone, she momentarily panicked until she heard the children squealing outside followed by Sirus' barking laughter.

She walked toward the window, careful not to stand directly in front of it and watched as Sirius and the twins chased each other around the yard in a game of muggle tag. Sirius' exaggeratedly slow running caused Cole and Kira to dissolve into peals of laughter, which helped Sirius catch them to tag them.

Hermione stood for a while just watching her boyfriend and her children playing so happily together in her backyard. After a while she walked to the kitchen and made some strawberry lemonade and put it, along with 4 glasses onto a tray and levitated it out to the patio, where she called the children and a very tired looking Sirius' over to cool off a bit.

Sirius took a seat beside her and took her hand just as Cole and Kira attacked them both, Cole in Sirius' lap and Kira in Hermione's.

"Mommy, we woke up from our nap and you was sleepin'!" Kira exclaimed.

"Why was you sleepin' mommy?" Cole asked curiously.

Hermione shot a quick look at Sirius before answering her son. "Mommy was just sleepy this afternoon from having so much fun with you guys."

The twins drank their lemonade and jumped down to go play on the swing-set while Sirius sat with Hermione, alternating between watching the children and watching her watch the children.

"You're so beautiful," he said out of the blue.

"Hmmm?" Hermione asked absently, not having heard him.

"You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm the luckiest bloke on the planet." Sirius said this time.

Hermione turned to him with her eyes glistening and said "You can't possibly mean that. We've only been together for a few weeks now."

"Princess, you don't seem to realize that I've been in love with your for years. I've watched you be treated like a slave, like a piece of trash to be stepped on and stepped over, rather than the beautiful, intelligent, charming, loving, sweet witch that I know you are. You're the only witch in the world for me, Hermione. You're my Princess until the sun doesn't shine and the earth doesn't rotate anymore." Sirius said, looking deep into her eyes.

Hermione began to softly sob. Sirius pulled her into his lap and rocked her softly as Cole and Kira played on the other side of the yard, oblivious to what was going on, on the patio. Sirius murmured soft nonsense words to Hermione until her tears stopped and she raised her head from his shoulder.

"I don't know what came over me. I've never had anyone pay this much attention to me. I've never felt the love from anyone that I feel from you Sirius."

"Well Princess, this love is yours for as long as you'll have me," he said with a loving smile.

"It's still hard to believe that you're really mine." She said, returning his smile.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks were a whirlwind for both Hermione and Sirius.

Hermione spent her days flooing back and forth between her home, Grimmauld Place, Potter Manor, the Burrow and her lawyer's office. She was busy trying to keep in touch with her friends, spend plenty of time with her kids and Sirius, and to get her divorce finalized so that Ron could no longer walk over her when it came to visitation.

Sirius spent most of his days at Grimmauld Place, with Hermione's home being a close second. He spent his days babysitting Cole and Kira, transporting them from place to place for their mother, stealing kisses from Hermione and visiting with Harry when he had a few minutes to spare.

One bright Wednesday afternoon found Hermione and Ron in court, in front of the Divorce Witch, who was ready to sign their papers.

"Mr. Weasley," the witch started, "you will be required to pay 27 galleons a month to Mrs. Weasley. Unlike in the muggle world, if you do not pay this amount on time each month, your visitation will be withheld if Mrs. Weasley sees fit. You will get visitation every other weekend from Friday afternoon until Sunday night, whereas you will return the children to their mother's home with no questions excuses. If you fail to return the children on time, and do not have a good reason for being late, at Mrs. Weasley's discretion, you could be placed under arrest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam." Ron answered.

"Mrs. Weasley," the witch began again. "You will be required to accept floo calls from Mr. Weasley up to three times per week, and allow him to speak to the children. If you do not receive your 27 galleons per month, it is within your rights to refuse visitation to Mr. Weasley, but I highly advise against it because children do need both of their parents in their live if it is possible and safe. However, if Mr. Weasley pays his 27 galleons per month and you refuse his visitation rights, you could lose your full custody of the children. Consider your options carefully Mrs. Weasley, I do not want to have to disrupt these children's lives any more than they have already been disrupted. You could also be placed under arrest if the magical law enforcement officer deems it appropriate. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam. Hermione responded, nodding.

The Divorce Witch continued. "Holidays will be as follows. On even years, Mrs. Weasley will have the children for New Years Day, Easter Monday, her Birthday and Christmas. During the even years, Mr. Weasley will have the children on Good Friday, Boxing Day and his birthday. On odd numbered years Mrs. Weasley will have the children on Good Friday, Boxing Day and her birthday. Mr. Weasley will have them on New Years Day, Easter Monday, his Birthday and Christmas. The children's birthdays will be spend with both parents, together. There will be one birthday party, and one birthday party only, at the site of Mrs. Weasley's discretion. Mr. Weasley will be expected to help with expenses. I do not want to see the two of you back in here because Mr. Weasley didn't pay for the streamers that you wanted, Mrs. Weasley, or because the cake the Mrs. Weasley picked out wasn't the one that you wanted, Mr. Weasley, do the two of you understand me? I think that we all know that the children are the important part of these proceedings, not the two of you."

"Yes Madam." They both answered at the same time.

"Good, both of you come forward and sign your names in the appropriate spots, and once our official witnesses sign their papers, they'll be banished to the filing department and you two may go. By days end you will receive copies of the papers by owl post. "

Hermione and Ron both walked up to the Divorce Witch's desk and signed the appropriate papers. They watched as the witnesses signed their forms and they left through opposite doors in the office.


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius met Hermione outside the ministry and when he saw the enormous grin on her face, he picked her up and spun her around.

"Is it over?" He asked excitedly.

"The papers will be delivered by tonight, by owl post." She answered with a smile.

Sirius squeezed her tighter, and before she realized it, she was being apparated away.

When they landed, she looked around and found herself in the backyard at Grimmauld Place. All of her friends were there, including the entire Weasley clan, minus Ron of course. There was a huge cake with a smiling bride and groom on top, which confused Hermione. When she stepped up to the cake, the topper began to move. The bride grabbed the groom and pushed him off of the top tier and looked over the edge to watch him hit the table. When he hit the table, his head cracked and a little bit of what looked like cherry syrup leaked out. The bride straightened up and gave Hermione a thumbs up before walking back to the center of the cake.

When the tiny figure stepped back into the middle of the cake her wedding dress turned into a little black dress and the cake transformed from a white wedding cake to a chocolate frosted tier cake.

"New invention of ours," Fred said.

"Thought we'd test it out on you." George finished.

"The idea came from muggle divorce parties. So we decided to make it a magical tradition too. " Fred explained. "Apparently muggles throw big parties, like before a wedding, after a couple gets a divorce. Kind of a way to cheer a bird up."

"We're going to sell the toppers in our shops and any witch worth her wand can charm a cake to change colors." George added.

Hermione laughed and hugged them both before heading around the yard greeting her guests, taking their congratulations and giving many, many hugs.

Eventually she made it over to the playground, which she hadn't remembered seeing before, and got lots of hugs from her own children, along with Albus, James and Lily Potter, Victorie, Artie, Georgie, Freddy, and Will Weasley.

Once she had visited with everyone at the party, she settled into a chair in a quiet corner of the yard and watched everyone mingling, snacking and the occasional wedgie picker. She giggled to herself as she watched Lily pick her nose and wipe her fingers in the grass.

"Having fun Princess?" Sirius asked, startling her out of her people watching.

"It's so nice Sirius. The children are so funny, and it's hilarious to watch everyone when they think no one is looking."

"I didn't actually mean your people watching, love. I meant the party, do you like it." He said teasingly.

"Oh Sirius, it's lovely, I'm just tired." She said with a little smile.

"I doubt anyone will notice if we sneak away," he said. "They'll all be distracted by the twins as soon as I give them the signal that you're ready to head inside. George and Katie are taking Cole and Kira home with them to have a sleep over with Freddy and Will." Sirius waved his hand in front of his face as if shooing off a bug and a large bang came from across the yard.

Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the chair, jogging across the yard and into the house, quickly shutting the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: I'm afraid that this is where I'm ending it folks. I will write an epilogue, but that will be it for a while. Maybe a sequel if enough people want it, but frankly, this is pretty much the point in my life that I'm up to, and so the epilogue will be more like what I hope is going to happen. Thanks for being such loyal readers and keeping up with me through all this. _

Sirius led Hermione up the stairs to his bedroom. After shutting and locking the door behind him, he led her through the bedroom and into the bathroom where he had drawn a bath warm bubble bath, put scented candles all around, and sprinkled the area around the tub with red rose petals.

He silently removed all of her clothes before removing his own. Mesmerized, Hermione never made a sound as he gently lifted her and stepped into the tub.

He settled them both comfortably in the water, Hermione in his lap, and began to massage her shoulders.

"I love you, you know," he said quietly.

"Baby I love you too," she groggily responded.

"I want to be with you forever," he said, still quiet.

"Mmmm, I never want to let you out of my sight," she said contently.

"I was hoping you'd say that baby," Sirius said. "Open your eyes."

When her eyes opened, there was a small black box hovering in front of her.

"I'm not asking you to set a date, and I don't care if you don't ever want to get married, but I want you to wear my ring Hermione. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life and you bring out a side of me that I didn't know existed. I didn't know that love was like this. I've never felt anything close to this, and I want everyone to know that you're mine, even if you don't want to get married for ten years, or ever. Hermione Granger, would you wear my ring?" Sirius asked, his voice breaking slightly at the end.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione responded "Of course Sirius. I love you so much. You've brought light back into my life and I'd love to wear your ring. It might be a while before I'm ready to marry again, but I do love you, and I won't ever leave you."

Sirius grabbed the box and slid the diamond ring onto her finger before tossing it aside and standing to pick Hermione up and carry her to the bedroom.

He quickly cast a drying charm and laid her gently on the bed. He began at her forehead and covered every inch of her body with kisses. He kissed down her torso, and went down both legs and back up before he came to her womanhood.

He spread her legs and softly kissed her inner thighs, and all around her sex. After every inch was covered with soft kisses, he slid his tongue into her kissed her there like he kissed her mouth. Slowly at first, followed by passion and fire that had Hermione writhing and moaning on the bed.

He continued to drive her mad until he flicked her sensitive bud twice with this tongue and that brought her screaming.

He moved above her and entered her as she was coming down from her first orgasm.

He slowly made love to her, showing her just how much he loved her, just how much she meant to him, until she cried out his name in her release three times more, the last time, coming with him.

Sirius laid down beside Hermione and pulled her close to his chest. She snuggled into him and he pulled the blankets up over them both. Kissing her on top of the head he said "Mine."

"Yours," was the only reply before Hermione fell asleep.


	17. Epilogue

The next summer found Hermione standing in her bedroom at Grimmauld getting her hair curled and tamed, her makeup applied just perfectly and listening to her mother, and Mrs. Weasley both sniffle in the corner.

"Mum, Molly, if you two are going to sit there and cry, why don't you go down stairs and see if everything is done." Hermione said.

The women calmed down, not wanting to miss anything.

A few minutes before time to walk down the aisle, Hermione sent everyone out of the room and sat down at her vanity. She smiled as she thought of all the amazing times that she and Sirius had spent together with the children over the past year and a half.

They took trips to the beach, to the circus and went hiking in the mountains. They spent quiet nights at home teaching the children to play muggle board games, and singing silly songs. He'd fallen into the routine of the perfect father and it still amazed Hermione how much he loved their children.

Cole and Kira had both come to call him "Daddy Siri" and every time she heard it out of their little mouths it made her smile.

Someone knocked softly on the door and when it cracked open, it was her father. "Ready to go?" He asked his daughter.

"Oh yes," Hermione said with a smile.

He escorted her down the stairs and out the door, where they stood behind a silk covered archway, just out of sight and watched Cole and Kira walk down the aisle together, Cole holding his little pillow and Kira dropping rose petals along the way.

When they got to the end of the aisle, Kira stood beside Ginny and Luna while Cole stepped over to stand in front of Remus and Harry.

Sirius looked down the aisle with a huge grin on his face as the wedding march started and Hermione and her father stepped into the archway and began their march down the aisle.

When they reached the altar Hermione's father placed her hand in Sirius' and sternly told him "Take care of my baby, don't break her heart."

Sirius gently took her hand and nodded to her father before they stepped up and turned to the minister to begin the ceremony.

When their "I Do's" had been said and the white doves released the two headed back down the aisle together to the Rascall Flatts tune "Bless the Broken Road" and a standing ovation from their wedding guests.


End file.
